


Winter Chills And Warm Feels

by TatianaStriker



Series: Let's Play One-shots [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaStriker/pseuds/TatianaStriker
Summary: A glimpse into the married life of Sam and Charles. The two snuggle in bed on a cold winter night as Charles reminisces on the past. Hope you're ready for some fluff!
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Let's Play One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Winter Chills And Warm Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, yet another Charm fic lol i had quite a few of these written up i just haven't gotten around to posting them on here. I hope you all enjoy it either way and feel free to comment below on some suggestions. Let me know how i can improve constructive criticism is more than welcome.

_It had been three years since Charles and Sam married. Charles had doubts about whether he'd even be able to walk down that aisle and stand at the altar, he'd known how much her Father and brother disliked him. The ceremony had proceeded without any issues thanks to Mrs. Young's help, his lips curled into a small smile as he recalled Mrs. Young reprimanding Mr. Young and Jay anytime they'd given him a nasty look._

_Now he and his wife lay curled up in bed, a warm fire burning in the fireplace to keep the two warm from the cold of the outside world. He glanced at the sleeping woman beside him noticing her shudder slightly, he pulled her closer to him and tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead._

_Charles never dreamed he could feel like this again, after what happened with his previous marriage. However, he knew that he couldn't continue to let his past affect his future. Deep down he longed to be loved and to love someone in return. He knew that not every woman was cold, cunning, and deceitful but for the longest time fear held him back._

_He was afraid to open up his heart to someone, when he realized he'd grown fond of Samara Young he felt that it was a problem. Yet the more he tried to distance himself from her, the closer his heart seemed to gravitate towards her. He hadn't known when he'd developed feelings for her, but he knew the exact moment the armor he built around his heart began to chip._

**_Flashback start_ **

_He thought back to that day, he had given her a ride home having just come from the hospital to get her hand treated. That's when the chaos ensued, Ben had gone to greet her to apologize and tell her that her game was great. When the two embraced he noticed a tear roll down her face, but he couldn't dwell on that for long. Ben had collapsed and stopped breathing, almost immediately he threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves._

_"Miss Young call an ambulance, I don't think he's breathing!" He'd seen her shakily pull out her phone to call for help, as he began to press down on Ben's chest trying desperately to revive him. As the paramedics arrived he grabbed hold of Sam to urge her to move out of their way, he'd never seen her so shaken up. As he held her he could feel her shaking, it tore him apart to see her so distraught._

_He wanted to ease her worries, he wanted to comfort her. As he went to do so however, he felt the need to remind himself that he cannot allow himself to be attached to someone. He wasn't expecting her to grab his arm and squeeze it between her breasts, so ample and cozy ahem but now wasn't the time to think about that._

**_End of flashback_ **

_He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts, yes, that was the moment he felt his heart would change towards her forever. He was right, his heart had changed towards her. He grew more fond of her each passing moment, and now she belonged to him. He reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he thought to himself that he had belonged to her long before she knew._

_Grinning, he leaned over to whisper softly into her ear. "I belong to you, I always have and I always will from now until the end of time." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you." He knew she heard him, he noticed the corners of her mouth curl up into a small smile and a tear roll down her face. Even if it was cold outside, the ice inside his heart was forever melted. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have her by his side._

_Fic inspired by the song "I belong to you- Jacob Lee"_


End file.
